


死亡与血是新婚的喜悦

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: Altmer Magicka Male Necromancer Solilian X Breton Magicka Female Socerer Vampire Carlora
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	死亡与血是新婚的喜悦

**Author's Note:**

> *this one采用了“这里”作为翻译，不采取本喵或本猫以免卖萌，也不采取“这个人”，因为从lore上khajit更类似于mer  
> *两无魂者的婚礼  
> *BG向

Solilian走入他在天望城的安全屋，任何死灵法师都要有安全屋，发现自己的顶头上司，Razum-dar正靠墙边。Raz绝对没有钥匙，这可真是一点都不意外啊。  
Razum-dar的尾巴甩来甩去，如果Khajit这类类人生物（或者类莫？）确实类似于猫的话，显然他现在不止是不悦，还有出现待解决问题的焦虑。  
“这里知道你是个死灵法师，被责任感约束的力量不会泛滥；这里还知道你有着出色的反侦察天赋，所以这里邀请你加入了我们的组织，女王之眼。但是，Solilian，女王之眼不仅是间谍组织，它是女王的眼睛，我们是服务于女王，服务于神州的。”  
“你之前一直很清楚这些，Raz清楚你很清楚。所以，告诉这里，是什么使你在神州的重要城市，艾利诺的大教堂进行屠戮？”  
事情终于瞒不住了，是忠于女王，忠于先祖神州的女王之眼成员之一，死灵法师Solilian早就了大教堂屠杀。  
而这场屠杀，进一步激化了高精灵故乡，夏暮岛的排外倾向。高精灵、木精灵和Khajit们共同的高精灵女王，绝对不希望看到这点。  
Solilian自进门以来就一直阴沉着的脸，终于露出一丝笑意，他说：“因为我结婚了。”

Carlora是个吸血鬼，布莱顿吸血鬼。理论上说，布莱顿人不应该和为先祖神州服务的女王之眼搅和到一起去，但并不是每个公民，都像Solilian那样，有着对自身阵营的绝对忠诚；Carlora恰好就是那种布莱顿人。就像每个小说主角都不能只有独角戏那样，他们相遇了，相爱了。  
不死生物吸血鬼爱上了一个死灵法师，死灵法师也产生了同样的情感。如果这是一个狗血的故事，或许死灵法师只是一个路人渣男，最终会抛弃天真的、对Solilian一见钟情的Carlora，毕竟，这才是戏剧性的，才是喜闻乐见的。可故事的发展不是这样，因为“现实”有着现实特有的戏剧性：他们曾向对方露出獠牙，曾将怨火撒在对方身上；也曾拉开距离，彼此互不说话。  
可是，最终，他们还是站在这里，站在艾利诺的教堂中。他们要结婚了。

“你说你并不出生在夏暮岛。”Carlora看着证婚的神父，显然有点紧张，小声地对Solilian说，“可你还是选择了夏暮岛的首府，艾利诺。”  
“我出生在夏暮岛。我以前说的是，我不成长在夏暮群岛中的夏暮岛，我成长在奥瑞顿那个算得上是乡村的地方。可这还是夏暮群岛。”Solilian的眼睛也到处乱转，他也紧张。  
这是Solilian第一次结婚，他必然紧张。虽然他先前谈过恋爱、暗恋过别人，甚至追求过别人，但无一例外都没有成功。虽然他是个邪恶的、人人喊打的死灵法师，但在某些特殊方面，他自认为还是相当纯洁。至少比Mannimarco纯洁。  
Solilian看着Carlora洁白的婚纱，不由有些发愣：这是她第一次结婚吗？她是个吸血鬼，年龄和高精灵的自己不相上下，一百多岁。自己是她的第几个丈夫？  
不，不，Solilian转念一想，Carlora就算比自己长袖善舞，也必然不是那种玩弄他人感情的人。  
“现在，”神父说道，“你们可以交换彼此的戒指了。”  
Solilian取出怀里的戒指，虽然紧张，但他的手没有一丝颤抖——死灵法师也是法师，能精准地操纵各种实验仪器。Carlora快他一步，先给Solilian带上了戒指。她挑起左眉，似乎有什么话要说。Solilian注意到了，但没有接话，而是托起Carlora苍白的手，将戒指戴到她的无名指上。  
也许他们应该亲吻一下，作为一种纪念，作为一种象征。想到这里，Solilian低下头，Carlora配合地抬头。他们只轻轻地吻了一下，纯洁而饱含情感的吻。  
“我觉得，我们应该纪念一下我们的婚姻。”Carlora笑着说，露出她吸血鬼的小犬牙，“比如，把这里的人杀光。”  
Solilian是对先祖神州忠不可言的女王之眼，Carlora知道这个，她一直都知道。但这个提议不仅是提议，Solilian明白了，这还是很久以前的那句话，“我可以为你放弃匕落联盟，你为什么不能为我放弃先祖神州？”  
直到今日，Solilian依然做不到为Carlora放弃先祖神州。可他确实可以杀光教堂里的神职人员。  
比如面前的这个神父，曾为隐世组织提供了大量资金援助；再比如身后的那个修女，更是拿着神州的钱，为自己找乐子……这整个教堂没有一个人是干净的，没有一个人愿意为女王效力，他们只知道坐吃山空。如果有一日神州亡了，他们，要担最大的责任！  
“好。”Solilian轻轻说道，左手一抬手，从虚无中召唤出的镰刀已经杀死了面前的神父，鲜血飞溅而出，耳边是Carlora轻轻地笑声。  
她喜欢这样，她喜欢血的味道。  
Carlora依然穿着那身洁白的婚纱，慢慢地走向一个已经年迈的，被吓傻的修女，她手一伸，修女被凭空勒住，她体内的血液，如丝线一般飞向Carlora。然后Carlora一松手，修女终于被放过了，她体内没有一点鲜血，已经死了。  
修女死去了，于是成了Solilian的实验品。死去的修女不协调地站起，扑向她昔日的同僚，那些同僚平日都是尸位素餐者，不懂什么死灵法术，被这个简单的木偶术吓得魂飞魄散。有些慌不择路，从二楼窗户跳了下去，摔断了腿。  
Carlora显然被他们的丑态娱乐到了，咯咯笑着，有一点克制，她一直喜欢保持优雅。Solilian也想笑，可他是“木偶”的操纵者，不能分心。  
“好了，玩够了，”Solilian松开一直保持特定姿势的右手，“我们来一点真的吧？”  
不用说，这个问题，显然是问的Carlora，他一生的爱侣，他一生的陪伴。  
而Carlora只是简单的回答：“好。”  
这就够了，对Solilian而言，这就够了。

**Author's Note:**

> 现在（3月17日），carlora已经死了，因为我的男朋友选择变成了喵喵（才不是喵喵！这里是Khajit！），好吧，Solilian是不会和喵喵结婚的  
> 一代可怜小鳏夫solilian，准备和丹莫耐死（我的另一个OC，Ralysath Llervu）跑路了！Carlora已经魂归冷港了，勿念


End file.
